


"Merlinware" Logo (Artwork for "Loaded March" by Footloose)

by Tayathestrange



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Design, Loaded March, Merlinware, Other, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayathestrange/pseuds/Tayathestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/9979">Loaded March</a>.</p><p>Thanks to <a href="//wassereis.livejournal.com/">Wassereis</a> for letting me use and showing me how to use her graphic tablet.</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Merlinware" Logo (Artwork for "Loaded March" by Footloose)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [Loaded March](http://archiveofourown.org/series/9979).
> 
> Thanks to [Wassereis](//wassereis.livejournal.com/) for letting me use and showing me how to use her graphic tablet.

Probably everyone of us who loves writing and reading fanfictions had that one fanfic in their favourite fandom that's just The One. The one where you can't believe it exists, which is better than many books you read, which you never want to end. The one that you worship and push on everybody else.  
  
For me (and a lot of other fans) that one fanfiction is **"Loaded March"**. A genius piece written for the  **BBC Merlin Fandom** , that I could read over and over and over again. It's a modern AU, military themed with hints to reincarnation and it'll probably make you hesitate to start because it's long, very long. But I'd really recommend you to overcome that fear and commit to it, because you'll love it.  
  
Since I appreciate the hard work that went into that story and wanted to show that and also because I was finally in the mood I (who never draws) made an artwork for it. When I find the scene where this first appears, I'll post it. But just to explain it in short: Merlin is kind of a nerd and a genius of course and besides his magical abilities he's also an IT-Overlord or something. That's why he invented his own software called **"Merlinware"**  (damn, so creative). The logo of said software was described as a dragon curling around an 'M'. Easy enough I thought. And with the help of wassereis I could finally finish it.  
  
This is for all the Merlin-Fans who are also Loaded March fans and especially for the creator of this impressive work!

 

 

 


End file.
